To the Doctor's
by Lovestory15
Summary: Bella goes to the doctors and gets a little surprise from Edward... This definately has to be rated M! Lots of dirty stuff!
1. Chapter 1

I meant to give Edward one last kiss, but he had other ideas. His hands moved down my arms, down my hips, and cupped around my butt cheeks. He pulled me up so that I was sitting on the counter. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and tightened my grip. My heart jumped around inside of my chest.

I released my lips from Edward's for a second, and then I stuck my tongue back into his mouth and tried to tie it around his, a French kiss. It was one of the best kisses I have ever given him. Why haven't we tried this before?

Edward groaned. "I like that," His lips barely touched my own as he mumbled this out. My brain went fuzzy; I could only feel his tongue intertwining with mine. I attached my lips to his again with one more kiss, a regular kiss, and then I regretfully pulled away.

He still had his eyes closed as he looked for my lips again. I sighed and cupped his face in my hands. "I have to go to the doctors Edward." He opened his eyes and put his hands on top of mine.

"I know. I wish you didn't have to, at least not _that _doctor." He looked to the right, not meeting my gaze anymore. If he could blush he would be right now. I giggled a little and then got off the counter and started for the door.

I wish I didn't have to go to _that _doctor too. Edward wasn't alone with that one. It would be my second time having to go to the gynecologist, and I was fully regretting it.

Edward walked me to my car and opened the door for me. "I'll miss you." I called as I headed down the long driveway.

***

"Miss Swan," The receptionist called my name eagerly and I stood up and headed for the door. "Your normal doctor had an important meeting to attend so your doctor will be replaced for today. His name is Dr. Sheen."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." I walked past her and headed for the small white room all the way down on the left side of the hallway. When I got there I stripped down out of my clothes and put on the patient's gown. Then I walked over to the table and lie down and put my feet up on the stilts.

My forehead got a little warm as I waited for the doctor to come. I closed my eyes and tried to think optimistically. _It's going to be quick. Don't worry. _I took a deep breath at the same time that I heard the door open. I kept my eyes close, "Hello, I'm Bella Swan."

The doctor didn't answer me at first. I heard him sit down and then a cool breath touched my lower area. My eyes shot open and started bugging out. I gasped for air. I tried to remove my feet from the stilts but the top of each were bent down so that my feet couldn't escape.

"Edward? What are you doing here?!" I barely was able to whisper this out. I heard a tsk, tsk sound coming from where I could not see, but I knew exactly where it was coming from.

"Bella, you really should be taking better care of yourself. I think that you are coming down with a rash of some sort." I felt Edward's cold hands rubbing my calves.

Everything went blank, except for Edward's touch and breath. "Edward, what…"

"I think that I could fix this problem right up. Don't you worry, just relax a little bit and I will start the procedure." Edward's nose started rubbing against my legs.

I tried to calm down a little bit, but there was no hiding my racing heart, or my subconscious mind. Edward's breath touched my lower area once again. I took a deep breath, taking it all in. My legs slowly became relaxed again. "There, all better. Now let's work on that rash of yours. Are you ready?"

I took in one more gulp of fresh air, "Yes." I whispered out.

Edward's nose started gliding across my ankle then it glided up past my knee, up my thigh, and stopped just as it was about to hit my most sacred place.

"Now, what was that new thing you did with your tongue earlier? Oh, yeah," Edward's tongue started licking my folds, one at a time. I squealed in excitement. My body went up and down at each lick. I heard his breathing become uneven. When I thought it couldn't get any better, it did. His tongue slowly made its way inside of my body. I tried to break away from the stilts that kept my feet stuck. "Edward! This is the ultimate!" I screamed out.

His tongue made its way out of my body. He finally looked up at my face and smiled that crooked smile that I loved. He broke the top of the stilts releasing my feet. I got up from the table and pushed him until he lay down on the table himself.

I sat on top of his stomach and unbuttoned his shirt in seconds and threw it on the ground. The whole time I was somewhat distracted by his French kisses, but I managed. His tongue and mine dove deeper into each others throats.

Edward had already pulled off the remains of my clothes and was nibbling every now and then on my nipples. "Lay back down Edward." I pushed his bare chest down with my hand and he closed his eyes. "You are going to enjoy this." I giggled out.

"I believe you," Edward said softly. I moved farther down his body and unzipped his jeans, then pulled them down off of his feet. His navy blue boxers were easier to get off of him, hidden underneath them was something I had been waiting for.

"Are you ready Edward?" I mimicked the question he asked me earlier.

"Yes," He said calmly. I leaned into Edward's center and started licking him like a Popsicle, only this tasted better. I left no part of him unpainted by my saliva. He groaned again. Then I started biting his area too. "Oh Bella, this is amazing!" Edward said. I saw the smile on his face, but not the excitement in his eyes.

After a few minutes I sat back up, Edward still had his eyes closed. "Edward, open your eyes." I murmured to him softly. He obeyed immediately. "This is something we are both going to really enjoy."

Edward looked at me confused. I crawled on my knees until I was on top of Edward's area. I spread out my legs all the way they could go so that my legs were hanging over the table and slowly moved back down so that I was sitting directly on top of Edward's manhood.

My lower area was cool against his and smooth as Edward and I both started moving a little bit until I felt a zing going up into my body. Slowly, Edward's "popsicle" made its way inside of me. I shuddered in excitement. We both gasped for air. "Oh God! Edward this is marvelous! Oh God!" I leaned over still trying to get air into my lungs.

"Bella this is so good! Stop moving so much, just relax." Edward sounded like he was just running for hours and only now stopped to catch his breath. He both groaned and gasped as time went by.

Edward sat up and grabbed my waist. He pulled me up so that I was on my knees, right on top of his head. He stuck his finger into me this time, and when he pulled out, I wish he hadn't. "Do that again." I gasped out.

Edward stuck his finger into me once again. He started pumping it until I could no longer breathe, nothing was better than this. He sat me up and waited until my breath went back to normal. Then we got our clothes back on.

***

"Well _Dr. Sheen_, thank you for today, It was one of they best days of my life." Edward and I were making out on my bed. Edward's tongue made its way back into my open mouth.

"One of my best days too," Edward muttered. "I really love these French kisses."

"That's not what I am talking about Edward." I pulled away to stare him in the eyes. He chuckled and then started kissing my neck.

"I know. So, what are you doing tomorrow?" He spoke between kisses.

"Well since you will be on your hunting trip, I guess I will hand out with Rose."

**Next chapter will be here soon! **


	2. Respect

**Okay, I am so sorry it took me four months to write this next chapter! To be honest, I kinda forgot about this story. I wrote other ones and it just slipped my mind. So here it is, Chapter 2.**

When I woke up I stayed in bed a little longer than usual. Edward left last night for his trip so I wasn't eager to get up today. It was Saturday, and Edward wanted me to spend the day with Rose.

We have been getting along better, but sometimes I feel uncomfortable around her... Well, it is just the two of us today.

***

As soon as I got to the Cullen's, I saw Rose exit her house in a Red tube top and jeans. Such a simple outfit yet she looked gorgeous. I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I jumped out of my car and waved from a distance. "Hey Rose. What are we gonna do today?" I started walking towards her.

When I got closer I saw a look of distaste on Rose's face. "Well, first we are going to go to my room and get you a different outfit, and then we are going to the mall." She gave me a warm smile and led me up to her room.

I waited on Rose's bed as she disappeared into her walk-in closet. Five minutes later she came out with a blue tank top and a really nice pair of jeans. She had sandals in her left hand to match. "Here. Put this on." Rose tossed me the outfit and left the room.

I changed in about three minutes, looked in the mirror, and smiled. I really liked the outfit I had on. It looked really good on me. Satisfied, I went downstairs and found Rose in the living room waiting for me.

When she looked up at me she gave me another warm smile. "You look so good in that outfit Bella! I didn't know I had a talent at finding outfits for people."

"Thanks Rose for the outfit."

"Of course! I wasn't going in public with you looking like _that._" Rose grabbed her bag and we headed outside.

_Same old Rose._ I said to myself.

***

Rose and I got to the mall in record timing, twenty minutes. She was speeding down the roads, faster than Edward.

We started walking around the stores, both of us were very quiet. I tried to make conversation. "So, what are you thinking about?"

Rose looked at me with a curious look on her face. "I was just wondering, well thinking actually, that Edward must be bad in bed." I tripped and dropped everything that was in my hands. Rose giggled and then helped me pick everything up.

I didn't meet her gaze at all. I got my stuff and started walking again.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Rose smiled devilishly.

"Um, why… why do you think, that?" I looked at my feet while I spoke.

"I don't know. I guess he's just kind of a stiffy as a person, so I just assumed that he did _it _bad." I saw Rose look at me in my peripheral vision.

"He… he does _it _very well… actually." I meant what I said but it came out sounding like I was uncertain. My cheeks were on fire and my heart was off balance.

"Does he ever spice it up a bit?" Rose picked up a pair of pink shorts. You would think that she was not amused by this conversation if you saw her.

"Um, what do you mean?" I knew exactly what she meant. Memories of yesterday flew into my head.

"You know, do anything different, something spontaneous?"

"Oh, I got cha. Um yeah, all the, all the time." I smiled and then looked away, "Hey do you like these pants?" I picked up a random pair of pants, hideous. Rose grinned at me.

"Like what kind of things?" Rose took the pants from me gently and put them back were I found them. Then she started browsing again.

"Um…" I felt my hands starting to shake.

"Ha! I knew it! He probably doesn't do anything fun. I bet you Emmett does things ten times better than Edward!" Rose folded her arms across her chest and smiled evily again.

I couldn't listen to Rose anymore. She had NO idea just how good he is. I folded my arms across my chest too.

"I bet you're wrong. He is amazing. Example, yesterday I was supposed to go to the gynecologist but Edward ended up being my "doctor" instead. I think you can come up with the details." I felt the confidence inside of me. Rose's lips twitched, I could see her thinking about the details. I smiled and turned around, continuing to shop.

After about two whole minutes, I heard Rose say from behind me, "Wow, he does sound good. Emmett is amazing but never spontaneous like that…"

"Yeah well, you guys just need to work on it is all." I turned back around to Rose. She was smiling at me.

"Bella, I think I have a new respect for you, and for Edward." She took my arm and led me to another store.

For the rest of the day, Rose and I never brought up sex again. We talked like friend did, maybe sisters too. I did feel some new respect.

***

Edward was on top of me. We were in my room, making out. I had my legs wrapped around his waist. I started to kiss his neck, he dug his face into my hair.

"So, how was yours and Rose's weekend?"

I stopped kissing him for a second. I looked into his eyes and smiled mysteriously. "It was really good." Edward looked at me confused. I just giggled and stuck my tongue into the back of his throat.

**Well I hope you liked chapter 2! I won't be making another chapter for this story so check out my other ones as well. And I am sorry that this chapter isn't as good as the first. **


End file.
